


Behind the doors of Garden Place

by good_sindi



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, New York City, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Suffering, baby girl - Freeform, friendships, marriages, rey runs away from the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: Young Rey moves from London to New York, more precisely to Garden Place. After a traumatic experience she tries a new beginning. She makes new acquaintances, including Ben Solo and his wife Jessica Pava, who is heavily pregnant with their second Child.HIATUS
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Finn (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Long Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Besides my current, running story, I recently started another one.  
> Since I am fascinated by New York, this story is also set there.  
> There will be no physical violence whatsoever here.  
> However, it will be mostly about love, devotion and loss, as well as related depressions.

_"What can I do for you?" "That depends" She smiled kindly at her counterpart, while the young man grinned. "On what?" "I hear this is the best place to get coffee in London." Shaking her head, she reached for a paper cup and looked at him waiting. "I'd like a cafe latte with extra foam, please." "Certainly." she said, turning away from him to use the coffee machine to fill his order. "Here, with extra foam," she said, and placed the paper cup on the throne. "Here, you can keep the rest." he said with a wink, as he handed her a ten pound note. Astonished and shocked, she looked at the note in her right hand. "I can't accept this." "Thank you very much...Rey." he replied with a smile after seeing her name tag. nodding, she watched him turn around and leave the cafe._  
  
With a jerk, the young woman awoke, her brunette hair tied into a simple bun. She was sitting at the window seat of an airplane, next to her a classic businessman reading the current New York Times. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at LaGuardia Airport in New York," sounded the pleasant, friendly voice of the stewardess. Rey looked out the window and could see the Manhattan skyline reveal itself before her. She could watch Down Town Manhattan and Central Park as the plane she was on flew over it. As with her stopover in Montreal, there was clear sunshine and allowed her to see the boroughs and houses of New York City.   
About eight minutes later, the plane touched down on the runway at La Guardia and drove to the terminal, where the young woman left the interior of the plane shortly afterwards with the other passengers. In the crowd, she took her trolley off the conveyor belt and tried to find her way out of the airport arrivals area.   
  
Determined, her feet led her to one of the famous yellow taxis. The driver left his car, took her moving suitcase and stowed it in the trunk. After she sat down on the back seat of the taxi, the man in front looked expectantly in the rear-view mirror. "I'd like to go to Brooklyn, Garden Place." "I'd be delighted." As the car started to move, the taxi driver said "This is your first time in New York?" "Yes, it's my first time in New York." "Personal or professional? "Both. "Are you staying long? "It's gonna be a long stay. "Then welcome to New York.  
  
Smiling, she thanked him and looked out thoughtfully while mumbling:   
"Welcome to New York, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Long Long Way (Mando Diao) -


	2. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to know her temporary home - a small, charming house and its owner in Garden Place, Maz Kanata - and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since only half of this chapter has been edited by my dear beta reader, I will update it soon and then it will be completely be beta straight ;) A big thank you to my beta reader - you are an angel!!

  
The yellow-coloured taxi stopped right in front of a small house in Garden Place, which was completely made of bricks. While Rey was looking around, she noticed that many of the surrounding houses, were also built of the red coloured bricks. In contrast, this house only had an upper floor and a small, fenced-in front garden. In it stood a small maple tree, which had apparently been planted only a few years ago. "The rest is for you," she said politely as she handed over the money to the taxi driver as he parked the trolley on the sidewalk. "Thanks very that’s really nice of you, enjoy your stay.”

"Thank you very much," she said, watching the man get behind the wheel again and drive off in the taxi.  
  
She went to the round front door and pushed the small bell, which was mounted on the left wall. After a few moments the massive wooden door was opened and a small African-American woman appeared. "Mrs. Kanata?" Rey asked cautiously, as the older woman looked at her with a stern look. "Miss Kanata." she corrected the brunette.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Rey Storm."  
  
Nodding, she understood her counterpart. "You're the London girl, right?" Maz was a small woman, of African-American origin and an accent that suggested she was originally from the South. With her dominant attitude she reminded R. of the Marmee from her favourite film, Gone with the Wind.  
  
"That's right." The owner of the house stepped aside and let the visitor in.  
  
Once inside the house, she was met by a small anteroom with walls panelled entirely in dark walnut. The glossy brown wood was highlighted in honey, chocolate and chestnut. "That's beautiful." she muttered, gently touching the grain of the wood. "All the wall’s of this house were made by my late husband Chewie," "Really?" "Yeah, he was a gifted carpenter. Everything he touched with his hands became a true masterpiece - just look at me, I know what I'm talking about. Everything he touched with his hands became a true masterpiece - just look at me, I know what I'm talking about," said Maz with a mischievous smile.   
  
"How did you two meet?" "I had a little shop in Soho where he used to have lunch with his old mates. They ran a garage together, where they fixed all sorts of things. One word led to another, and before I knew it, Chewie had not only completely redone the walls, but had moved in here as well," she said.   
  
"But if you were married to Chewie, then why did you correct me earlier?"   
  
The small woman explained, receiving an astonished look from Rey. "I have never called myself Mrs, I have always been Miss Kanata. But to you, I am Maz, your landlady." The little Woman made Rey Smiling warmly, the brunette stretched out her hand. She doesn´t know why, but she felt comfortable with the older woman, Maz radiated a strange security.  
  
"I am Rey."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rey from London, Let me show you to your room."  
  
She walked up the wooden stairs, which were covered with a red carpet. "I have three different bedrooms here. I sleep in this one myself." Maz pointed to the door just to the left of the stairs. "Your room is the front one, these two here," she added, pointing to the two doors directly opposite. "The bathroom, including the toilet, is in the middle here."  
  
"Thank you, this is all very kind of you. But I was just wondering” Rey as she rolled the trolley bag to the door of her room. "yes?" her kind eyes crinkle at the corners.  
  
"Is there a church nearby?"  
  
Maz nodded with a smile. "Yes, Grace Church - I go to mass every Sunday myself."  
  
"Where is Grace Church?"  
  
"It's on Hicks Street, which is at the end of the street around the corner.” Nodding, Rey put her hand on the doorknob as she heard her landlady's voice again: "The pastor there is excellent, whenever I have problems I go to him." With a slight smile she replied.  
  
"Thank you very much" and then disappeared into her room. The walls, like the rest of the house, had the dark walnut wood, but on closer inspection she noticed the carvings. Carefully she let her fingertips slide over the pattern rows.  
  
Then her eyes wandered through the room, where she discovered a spacious double bed, the end of which also had wood panelling. All in all it looked like a bedroom from the last century. "It has a charm of its own," she muttered with a smile and slowly settled on the bed, which gave way a little under her weight. The bedspread was a collection of small pieces of cloth carefully sewn together. It was all so American, like from one of those old movies. Her fingers slid towards the golden chain that was under her denim jacket and blue checked blouse. "You'd love it here." she muttered sadly and closed her eyes before a single tear dropped her way. The knock on the wooden door of the room abruptly opened her eyes and wiped away the tear with her index finger. "Yes?" she asked and saw Maz in the doorframe.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you." Shaking her head, she denied and could see the elderly woman handing her a note. "I need your information for the accountant."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Here's the key to the house. There's a dinner at seven downstairs in the dining room."  
  
"Thank you so much!" before Maz nodded and locked the door behind him.  
  
After she put her clothes in the antique closet, Rey grabbed her loop bag and left the small apartment building. As summer was just beginning to say goodbye, Rey was able to experience the beginning of fall in New York in all its colourful splendour. Scattered the first yellow leaves fell to the ground, lined the path they fell from the trees. Nearly in front of the house a tall offspring of nature could be admired. It gave the street a touch of an avenue. Astonished she not only looked at the trees but also at the architecture of the individual houses, how much they resembled each other and then differed from each other again. As soon as she turned left around the corner into Joralemon Street, she could see the church in Hicks Street after only a few blocks.  
  
Looking at the adjacent houses, she crossed the crossroads and approached the church building, which was built entirely of stone. She quickly found the entrance in the neighbouring Grace Street and found herself in a spacious room flooded with artificial light. Sighing, she crossed herself after dipping a finger in the small pool of holy water. She then stepped forward carefully and settled down in the middle rows of the pews. Gently she placed her loop bag next to her and gazed intently at the large cross that stood behind the altar area. Inhaling, she closed her eyes and tried to find an inner peace, but with little success. Frustrated, she breathed out again and opened her eyes. Shaking her head, she was about to reach for her loop bag when a man with gray hair and a full beard stood in the aisle in front of the entrance to her bench. 

"May I?" 

"Of course, I was just leaving anyway," she said, put the loop over her shoulder and left the bench. 

"You look like you're looking for answers." Rey paused in her movement and looked irritated at the man in front of her. Only now did she open his gray, suit-like robe, the book between his hands, and the chain with the cross he wore around his neck.  
  
"You are a priest, aren't you?"   
  
Nodding, he sat down in the same seat where Rey had sat just before. 

"Yes, I am a priest in this parish, but I can only be a priest for you today." 

Rey paused for a moment before reluctantly settling down next to the full bearded man. When he didn't say anything, she looked again at the big cross. 

"You are new here, I have never seen her before." 

"I've just moved to New York from London," she explained, whereupon he nodded silently. After a few moments of silence, she then said softly, "I wonder if it's possible to live with one guilt all your life." 

"Are you guilty?" 

"Yes." 

"What was your sin?"  
Lost in thought, she reached for her necklace, which she always wore around her neck, where a golden ring appeared. 

"I loved and now he is dead."   
His gaze paused for a moment on the golden jewel, then looked back at the cross. "A loss is never easy to bear, let alone understand." 

"Understand? Isn't it always said that the Lord works in mysterious ways?"   
The priest next to her laughed softly and sighed, "Yes, they are, indeed, at times. But I think that statement is only partly true." 

"My mother always told me that everything in life has a meaning."  
  
"Your mother is a wise woman." 

"Yes, she was indeed."   
"Was?" 

Rey lowered her head. "She died of cancer five years ago." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"She always told me that I would find all my answers in my faith in God." 

"Was she right?" 

Surprised, she looked up at the priest next to her, who looked at her wait. "I do not know. When she died that day, I had no need to ask God why, because I had someone to catch me." 

"That someone?" he asked, pointing to the gold ring on her necklace. Rey nodded affirmatively.  
"That someone is now gone as well, isn't he?" he realized that the brunette did not deny, but put her fingers on the golden ring. 

"Ever since he left, I've wondered why this had to happen? I look for answers, but I just can't find them." 

"Perhaps these answers take time to reveal themselves." frowning, rey looked at the priest again. 

"Give yourself time to heal, live through all the stages of grief. Cry if you must, for tears have a cleansing effect on our soul." 

"So you don't think God has an answer for everything?" 

Smiling, he shook his head. "No, but he can help us on our way." 

With a light smile she agreed to nod as she rose and the full bearded man did the same. "I gladly invite you to mass next Sunday, where I will include your loved ones in my prayers." 

"I would be very happy to do so, Reverend..." 

"Skywalker, Luke Skywalker." 

"I'm Rey." she introduced herself and offered him her hand. Amazingly, he took her hand in his with both hands before forming a small cross on her forehead. 

"God bless you Rey." 

"Thank you, pastor Skywalker."  
Smiling, Rey turned away and walked to the entrance of the church, which also served as an exit. To cross herself again with the holy water, she turned again towards the sanctuary. In doing so, she did not notice how a tall man behind her entered the church and collided with them, as she wanted to go out. 

"Excuse me." she said, looking up. The man opposite her had dark eyes that were penetrating yet gentle. His face was framed by dark, voluminous hair, which reached up to his shoulders. 

"No problem," he replied, before the young woman turned away nodding and left the church without any further reaction. Frowning, he watched her walk down the street with her eyes lowered.  
"Ben." At the mention of his name, he looked to his right and recognized the priest who had just arrived. 

"Hello, Luke," he replied, closing the heavy door of the church behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In My Veins (Andrew Belle) -


	3. Famous For (I Believe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I introduce you to Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to know Ben and get a first impression about his life.  
> Regarding the professional background of Ben Solo, AD was an inspiration to me with his AITAF. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments.  
> A special thanks to my dear beta ;)

****

The distinctive face of Ben Solo has been on the covers of various magazines  around the world more often more times than he would have liked. As CEO of a non-profit organization, Arts against Abuse and  Violence , which he founded a few years ago. His distinctive face, his dark eyes looked out at you from the magazines. 

**_ "The  _ ** **_ saviour _ ** **_ of victims of violence." _ **

**_ "Ben Solo, the Guardian Angel." _ **

**_ "The leader against abuse and violence."  _ **

Not much was known about the man who, in three years, had risen to become one of New York's most powerful businessmen. The only thing the general public knew was that he founded the organisation for personal reasons. Almost at the same time he had married the famous photographer Jessica  Pava in a small ceremony. Soon after it became known that t he wife o f the CEO was pregnant and was living in Brooklyn. She also worked for her husband's charitable organization, photographing portraits of victims, which became symbols of those affected. 

In general, little information about Ben Solo's personal life cam e to light. It was common knowledge that he held his privacy in high esteem and took appropriate measures to ensure that it would remain so in the future. After  paparazzi illegally took a photo of Jessica with their son when he was a baby, Ben Solo sued  him for damages. He used the money he received to set up a department against bullying in his organisation. Nobody had heard anything from the paparazzi concerned, there were rumours that Ben Solo had suggested he leave the country. 

All in all, the genera l public could assume that Ben Solo led a happy and contented life and this was also the truth. This certainty was confirmed by the announcement of another pregnancy of Jessica  Pava . As with the first pregnancy, there were no photos, statements and the lik e apart from the official announcement. 

Therefore nobody knew that Ben Solo got out of the car that afternoon, after he had parked the car directly in front of Grace Church. Like three years before, his way should lead him to the pastor of the church. With his hands buried in his autumn coat he opened the door to collide with a young woman the next moment. Inwardly he was already preparing himself for the classic reaction he usually received when someone recognized him. It was often a mixture of astonishment, surprise and the need to shower him with praise and the request for a photo and autograph. But to his own surprise, the young woman with the brunette hair tied back briefly looked at him and muttered a quiet apology. "No problem," he replied, completely astonished at her reaction to him before she stepped forward and walked down the sidewalk towards Joralemon Street. He watched her indecisively before hearing his name from the mouth of the pastor approaching the church entrance. 

"Hello Luke," he replied, closing the door behind him and politely reaching out his hand to the full bearded man.    
"How are you?" he asked him as he showed him the way to the altar area and walked forward. "Yes, I'm fine."    
"Jessica?"    
"She's holding her own. She's gained more weight this pregnancy than Noah."    
"Oh, dear, poor thing."    
"Well, that little one certainly weighs more than her big brother."    
  
At the door leading into the sacristy, the pastor stopped smiling.    
"You're having a girl?"    
  
Ben smiled and said nodded, before following him to the back and closing the door behind him. Once in the sacristy, he pulled the dark-haired man into a hug. "I'm happy for you both."    
"Thank you, Luke," he replied and sat down on one of the chairs.    
  
"You didn't have to come all the way over here to tell me. Your mother could've done it."   
"Does she still come to your weekly confession?" 

Nodding, the elder leaned against the wood panelling of the chest of drawers immediately behind him. "I am here because Jessica and I have a request."    
  
Surprised, he frowned, before Ben continued: "We want you to baptize the little one like you already did with Anakin. Luke looked at the young man before him before nodding back, "I would be honoured. " 

Satisfied with the answer, Ben rose again and walked towards the door that led back into the sanctuary. "After all, you are my only nephew and responsible for the continuation of our family."    
"Luke," the dark-haired man began with a warning undertone.    
"I'll be quiet, say hello to your wife and God bless you."    
  
Nodding, Ben thanked him and left the sacristy. Just before he reached the church door, he felt the smartphone vibrate in the pocket of his coat. He quickly left the church and pressed the green symbol.    
  
"Solo...yes I'll be in the office in about twenty minutes," he explained before ending the conversation and settling behind the wheel of his Range Rover. "Damn." he murmured as he was texting before starting the engine and maneuvering the car into the street. 

**"Jessica** **,** **there's been a** **n important development at the office regarding the acquisition of a new client. So** **I'll be coming home late** **, see you later. Ben."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Famous For (I Believe) Tauren Wells, Jenn Johnson -


	4. Faith´s Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her sightseeing tour through Manhattan Rey remembers old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter is not beta read because my dear beta is currently not available.   
> I am with you in my thoughts and look forward to our exchange again as soon as it is possible again. 
> 
> In this chapter we take a first look at Rey's past. 
> 
> Warning:   
> \- Sadness

_"It must be breathtaking to stand up there and look out over all of Manhattan."_  
 _Rey watched his eyes light up as they watched a documentary about the Big Apple together. "We absolutely have to fly up there and see all those sights."_  
 _Smiling, she nodded before her husband turned to her, took her hands in his._  
 _"Promise me Rey, promise me we'll go see!"_  
 _"I promise you." she replied and received an effusive kiss from him before he jumped up and ran out of the living room. "Where are you going?" she called after him._  
 _"I must start planning our trip right away. We must make a note of exactly what we are going to see," he said after standing in the doorway, holding a guidebook to New York._  
 _"You're crazy!"_  
 _"Yes, but that's what you love about me!" he replied with a wink before returning to the adjacent bedroom, where there was a small table and the shared laptop had its place._  
 _"Yes, that's what I love about you." she muttered and turned back to the documentary that was shown on TV, where the Empire State Building was on view._  
  
Rey stood exactly with those guides in his hand a few meters away from the Empire State Building and looked up the skyscraper.   
  
_"It is 381 meters high and was the tallest building in New York until 1972. It is considered the epitome of the skyscraper."_  
  
She entered with other tourists, got a ticket and took the elevator to the 86th floor, where the viewing deck was located. There she had a breathtaking view over Manhattan and the surrounding New York boroughs. Also the famous Central Park was visible, how much green it was for this city. It seemed to her like an oasis of nature, like a quiet place in the midst of the urban bustle. Was it really like that there or did it just seem so from a distance? She couldn't help but think of Hyde Park in London.  
  
 _"Why do you insist on us walking here every Sunday?" he wanted to know from her, after his hand was looking for hers and her fingers crossed._  
 _"My parents used to take me for walks here every Sunday, it was always something special for me," she explained with a lowered gaze. The next moment he stopped and touched her upper arm._  
  
 _"Rey, look at me." he asked her, hesitantly she complied with his request, a tear running down her cheek. "I cannot replace your parents, but I will always be there for you as long as you let me." Sighing, she fell into his arms, snuggled up to him and felt really safe for the first time in a long time._  
  
Without realizing it, a single tear ran down Rey's cheek while some children ran around her. It was only through the loud voices of the individuals that she was drawn back to the present. Quickly she wiped the evidence of her grief from her face, took one last look at Central Park before turning away and leaving the observation deck.   
With quick steps, she left the Empire State Building behind her and turned left onto 5th Avenue, which she walked down until she finally turned off at Bryant Park to reach her next destination - Grand Central Station.  
  
 _"The ceiling of Grand Central Station is a work of art. The twelve constellations of the firmament artfully painted and yet completely upside down. According to Cornelius Vanderbilt, this is exactly what was planned." In disbelief Rey looked at him._  
 _"I don't believe it."_  
 _"But it is so, a true marvel of art."_  
  
With big eyes she looked at the ceiling that stretched across the entire hall, wandering from one constellation to the next, until finally she reached the floor. Sighing, yet fascinated at the same time, she let her gaze wander and got stuck by the bell that was above the information desk.   
  
_"The clock is set by the atomic clock at the Naval Observatory in Maryland, it is accurate to the nearest millisecond."_  
  
Tormented, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, but again and again his voice echoed inside her.  
  
 _Promise me we'll look into it."_  
 _"I'll always be here for you."_  
  
Frustrated, she covered her ears with her hands, tears running down her face again. "Damn it." she desperately spat it out, wiped the liquid off and left the hall to take the Lexington Avenue Express, the 5 short, back to Brooklyn. She got off at Borough Hall Station, where she recognized the district's administrative building before walking down Joralemon Street. On her way she passed by St. Francis College and couldn't help but wonder if in another life she would be sitting in one of those lecture halls listening to the lecturing professors.   
  
Shaking her head, she finally made her way back to Garden Place, where after a few metres she saw a young woman about to climb the stairs to a house. Immediately Rey noticed the little boy, because she had her arm on her. "Excuse me, but can I help you?" she asked when she recognized the physical condition of the woman because of the visible arched abdominal girth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Faith´s Song (Luke Evans) -


	5. Ho Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through her willingness to help Rey gets to know the very pregnant Jessica Solo and her little son Anakin.  
> Furthermore there is another hint why Rey moved to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman, we will meet Jessica Solo and a little kid named Anakin.  
> Ben will be back soon :)

With a deep sigh, she placed the little boy in front of her on the stairs, whereupon he immediately began to cry. 

"Anakin, please we'll be home soon and then I'll make you something to eat," said the young woman with the brownish hair.   
"No, Mummy up." the boy replied in a defiant, crying voice.   
"I just have to bring in the groceries and then I'll make you something good." the expectant mother tried her luck again, but without success. 

"Excuse me, but I can help you with the groceries," Rey offered in a loud voice, intending to drown out the son's crying.   
The addressed woman looked tortured by her little son at Rey before nodding her approval. "Well, first of all, give me your key."   
"Why would I do that?" 

She pointed to her son, who suddenly stopped crying when he noticed the brunette. With an astonished expression on her face, his mother handed her the keys, whereupon Rey cautiously bowed to the boys.   
"Hi there, I'm Rey."   
"I am Anakin."   
"Hello Anakin, that´s a wonderful name. I just heard you were hungry." He nodded as individual tears rolled down his cheeks. "All right, I understand that. How about we help mummy carry the shopping bags in, then everything will go much faster and in hand to turn you get something to eat." 

"How can I help Mommy, I'm so little."   
"Really?" Rey asked, looking at his mother, smiling softly. "Well, I guess you can carry a box of cookies by yourself, right?" With big eyes he saw Rey fishing for a package from inside her loop bag and glanced questioningly at the woman next to him, nodding her approval. "do you want to wear it?" 

"Mummy may I?" asked little Anakin and almost snatched the package after the pregnant woman had agreed.   
"Good, then open the door, bring your son inside and I'll wait for you out here," Rey explained.   
"Yes, I'll be right back," said the mother and led her child into the interior of the house, who proudly held the package of cookies in his hands.   
Meanwhile, Rey's eyes wandered to the vehicle parked directly in front of the house. "If you would be so kind as to bring the two bags into the house first." she heard the pregnant woman's voice as she walked down the stone steps.   
"Of course, you can count on me, Mrs..."   
"Solo, Jessica Solo. But please call me Jessica." she introduced herself and reached out to the brunette, who grabbed her hand nicely.   
"With pleasure, I'm Rey."   
"Thank you Rey, do you mind if I go back to Anakin in the house?" she wanted to know from the helpful young woman after she had brought the first two bags into the interior of the house.   
"No, please go ahead and see Anakin, I can manage on my own." 

With a last glance in direction of Rey, who bent over the open trunk of the Range Rover, Jessica returned to the house. After a few minutes Rey had the last bag in her hands when she entered the spacious entrance area of the house. 

"Thanks a lot, you were a very big help," said Jessica who had Anakin in tow who nibbled at one of Rey's cookies with a satisfied expression on his face. 

"You're welcome," Rey replied and turned to the open front door when she heard Jessica's voice. 

"Would you like something to drink? I'm sure Anakin would be happy about that, wouldn't you?" Rey's gaze glided to the little boy who nodded with bright eyes, ran to her and reached for her hand.   
"Come, let me show you our kitchen," he exclaimed and pulled the young woman with him into the back of the house. With a quiet smile Jessica watched her son's actions before closing the heavy front door of the house.  
"Here." With a smile, Rey gratefully accepted Jessica's cup of steaming hot beverage and gently sipped it.   
"Thank you very much," she replied and looked at Anakin, who was still enjoying the cookies.   
"I hope that was okay." Jessica waved away and looked at her son with a loving look. "He is happy, and that is the most important thing to me." Rey looked at them both for a moment before turning away. 

"I haven't seen you here before, are you visiting?" The brunette shook her head. "No, I just arrived a few days ago. I live out front at Maz Kanata."   
"Maz? Are you related to her?"   
"No, I found her ad on the platform when I was looking for a place to live." 

Jessica stared at the young woman in front of her before she started nodding. "You want to move to New York." Wordlessly, this one affirmed her acceptance. "Is it so terrible in the United Kingdom?" said the pregnant woman with a gurgle. Smiling, Rey shook her head and said no, before her expression became sad again. 

"I recently lost someone." she began hesitantly. "Close to you?" Jessica watched as Rey, lost in thought, touched the gold necklace before nodding. "I'm very sorry about that."   
"I couldn't stay there anymore, I just couldn't."   
Jessica noticed the young woman struggling with her emotions towards her, she turned to the little boy. "Anakin, I think your bear is calling for you and wants to play with you." 

He looked up before he looked questioningly at Rey. "Will you stay?" Nodding she agreed with his question. "Okay!" he said, climbed down from his chair and ran into the next room. 

"I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, you couldn't know."   
"If you ever want to talk about it." A single tear ran down Rey's cheek, which she wiped with her index finger.   
"Mummy, I have to go to the loo," cried Anakin from the next room. With a worried look at Rey, Jessica replied, "I'm coming." Rey rose up at the same time as the young mother. "Anakin would be happy if you could come for the cake tomorrow afternoon." Smiling she agreed while Jessica accompanied her to the massive entrance door and opened it.   
"I would love to come."   
"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow," Jessica explained before closing the door behind Rey.   
Slowly, she walked down the stone stairs, looked at the facade and the windows again for a moment, before she made her way towards Maz's house. Once there, she found the owner of the house in the kitchen.   
"Rey, how nice. I just made some muffins, would you like to try one?" She looked with interest at the baking tray that the elderly woman had placed on the kitchen island's work surface.

"Are the cupcakes filled?" Nodding, Maz washed her fingers and then dried them with a cloth.   
"These are filled with chocolate cream, these are filled with vanilla cream," she explained, pointing first to the left side, then to the right.   
"I love chocolate," said Rey and carefully reached for a piece.   
"I know a little boy, he's just like you. Every time I bake these cupcakes, I always bring his mom some pieces." Smiling, Rey nodded as she bit the muffin. "It's very good."   
"I know, have another one." Nodding, she settled down on the stool that stood on the edge of the kitchen island. "What did you do today?"   
"I went to Manhattan to see the Empire State Building and I stopped at Grand Central Station." "Classic tourist destinations," Maz said, turning her back to her guest, not noticing their sad expressions.   
"You should definitely check out Ellis Island," she suggested as she turned and paused as she gazed into Ray's tearful eyes. Slowly she let her hands, holding the keys with the muffins in them, sink to the surface of the kitchen island, circled it and sat down silently next to Rey on the neighboring stool.   
"May I ask you something?"   
"Of course." she replied in a husky voice.   
"Why did you book the room with me with the option to extend?"  
"Because I was hoping to buy time."   
"Time for what?"   
"Until I find something more permanent."   
"Long-term?" Nodding confirmed Rey before Maz's eyes widened.   
"You want to move to New York."   
"Yes," she replied, reaching for a cupcake.   
"Why?"   
"I want a new start."   
"What happened?"

Concerned watched as Rey began to cry and run down before looking up at her. "I killed someone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ho Hey (The Lumineers)


	6. The Day I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day I Met You OR Rey and Ben meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your kudos, comments and bookmarks  
> Also for your likes on tumblr - I´m really happy about every feedback of you!

Sighing, he looked out the window of his car and looked at the building that had served as his little family's home for several years. He didn't like having to leave them alone for several days at a time just because he had to travel for work. As CEO of a non-profit organisation, he felt obliged to work actively to maintain the income from donations and to be open to new opportunities when necessary. This is exactly what his current trip had opened up for him, but the consequences that might result were too risky for him. He had always been aware that he would eventually expand, but he always wanted to stay in New York City. The idea of leaving his small family alone even more often made him hit the steering wheel in frustration - in doing so he unintentionally touched the horn, so that a young woman who was just passing by his car fell to the ground with a scream.   
"Oh, my God." he muttered, opening the driver's side door and hurrying to the person. Around the young woman lay destroyed shopping bags and their contents scattered like a small circle. "I'm so terribly sorry, I accidentally hit the horn." he tried to explain as he reached for the first groceries and clasped her slender fingers as they quickly retreated he looked straight ahead and looked into those hazel eyes he had seen before. Her slender face was framed by long, brunette hair that reached noticeably over her shoulders. 

"I am very clumsy," she murmured and tried to put the food back into the paper bags, only to find, with a sigh, that they had been torn open on impact. "Damn it," she recognized and looked around desperately. 

"Wait, I'll just get you a basket from my house and then I'll take you home with the groceries," he suggested and stood up. To his surprise, she shook her head. 

"Thank you, but I live just up ahead," she explained, pointing to the house in question. 

"You live with Maz?" he asked in a surprised voice. Nodding, she opened her loop bag and started to put some small things inside.   
"You know Maz?"   
"Yes, I live right here, hence my offer with the basket earlier," he explained, pointing to the house they were standing directly in front of. Now it was Rey who looked from the building to the dark-haired man in astonishment.   
"Are you the husband of Jessica?" she asked muttering, whereupon the frowning man lowered his hands.   
"Yes why? How do you know Jessica?" he replied, with a distinct suspicion in his voice.   
"I helped her yesterday, after her son...?" She paused and waited for his confirmation, which he nodded. "...Anakin had caused her wife some problems clearing out her shopping. I distracted him and then put the shopping away."   
"She went shopping with him alone?" he wanted to know with a surprised look whereupon Rey nodded again, but this time much more hesitantly than before.   
"I'm sorry, I don't want Jessica to get problems now perhaps, but in her condition and the crying of Anakin - I felt so sorry for them both."   
He shook his head and meant to stop her, which she did. "It's all right, you did everything just right." 

Carefully the brunette looked at the dark-haired man in front of her and only now did she realize how she knew his face. "I've seen you somewhere before." With pressed lips, he looked around before she added: "In the church, we bumped into each other."  
Surprised, his eyes wandered back to her. "That's right."   
"I'm sorry."   
"Me too."   
The sound of a front door opening tore them both from their conversation. "Ben, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked and then looked at the brunette. "Rey? What happened here?" she wanted to know when she spotted the distributed food on the ground.   
"I accidentally pressed the horn while parking, and..." he began, looking at the young woman whose name had slipped his mind. "Rey," he added before nodding away, "Rey must have just passed by."   
Jessica shook her head, smiling. "Ben Solo, you truly have a talent for scaring people."   
"I'll go inside now and get a basket so Maz won't have to wait unnecessarily for the food," he explained and hurried into the interior of the house.   
"I'm sorry, he's a little confused sometimes," Jessica said as she came down the stairs and Rey made the small cans disappear into her loop pocket.   
"It's okay, I'm just scared." The mother-to-be looked at the brunette, who looked uncertainly at the open doorway.   
"Could it be he's very suspicious?" Now it was Jessica who pursed her lips together before she nodded.   
"Why?"   
"He's very protective, and for good reason." 

Before Rey could ask, Ben came down the stairs with a basket and quickly started putting in the individual groceries. Frowning, Rey looked at Jessica, but she shook her head slightly. "Here, best regards to Maz," he said and handed Rey the filled basket with a friendly expression on his face.   
"Yes, thank you very much. The basket..."   
"How would you like to come and visit us this afternoon Jessica has baked one of her delicious cakes," Ben extended his invitation to her and received an astonished look from his wife that Rey had not missed. "No, I don't want to impose."   
"That's alright, after all you came to our house for cake once, didn't you?" Jessica replied with a wink, whereupon Ben looked back and forth between the two women in astonishment.   
"If that's the case, I'll see you at about three o'clock," he suggested, whereupon Rey nodded and picked up the basket from the floor and with a last wave, changed sides of the street and walked towards their current home.   
"Who is she?" Ben wanted to know after he and Jessica returned to the inside of the house. "She's from London and recently arrived in New York. Until she finds her own place, she'll be staying with Maz," the pregnant woman explained as she sat down on one of the chairs in the adjacent dining room. In the meantime, Ben prepared a small snack and then settled down next to Jessica.   
"Anakin?"   
"He fell asleep right after lunch." Nodding, the dark-haired man started to eat the bread with the ham.   
"Do you know the reason why she left London?" Thoughtfully, she touched the grain of the walnut with her fingertips. "She was only hinting, I didn't want to ask further." 

Clairaudiently, Ben paused in his movement and looked at her questioningly. "She must have lost someone very close to her." With his lips pressed together, he understood and took another bite of his sandwich.   
"Remember I told you I bumped into someone at church when I was talking to Luke about the baptism?" Jessica said yes when she got the point. "Rey?"   
"Yes, but she looked very sad."   
"Whatever happened to her in London must have been drastic." The couple sat in silence for a few minutes before Ben asked, "Do you think we can trust her?"   
"I think we can." Nodding, the dark-haired man reached for his wife's left hand, who gave him a tender smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Day I Met You - Arvnd   
> (it´s a very beautiful piece of music - instrumental, but very emotional - to find on youtube)


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of an interview Rey learns more about Ben's past and what made him who he is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this chapter for a long time, often deleting it and then starting over again - I often read interviews, but for a long time I didn't feel able to write one myself. 
> 
> I hope that I still managed to write a realistic article about the career of a famous person.

"This lasagna is incredible," Rey said after she ate the last piece and put the cutlery on the empty plate.   
"It's made according to a family recipe from a friend," said Maz as she began to clear the empty dishes, with Rey's help. "Do you have any job prospects yet?" To her surprise, the brunette nodded in agreement. "When I was in London, I applied for an administrative position at Mount Naboo, here in Brooklyn."   
"That's right, you had told me that you also worked in London in the medical administrative field." Rey nodded his head and said yes.   
  
"When is your interview?"   
"Tomorrow at 9am."   
"I wish you good luck already then."   
"Thanks, I can use it. Smiling, the brunette helped with the dishes as she spotted the silhouettes of Jessica and little Anakin from the window just above the dishes.   
"What is it?" Maz inquired curiously as the young woman suddenly stopped in her movement. "There are..."   
"Oh, Jessica and her little son.."   
"...Anakin, yes I know." she finished her sentence.   
"That's right, you know them. Ben Solo's basket, I remember." Rey watched with a slight smile as the little boy happily passed his mother's hand. "You know Ben Solo?"   
"I've known Ben since he was a little boy." Surprised, Rey raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ben lives with Jessica and Anakin in his own home." "I see." said the brunette and put the last plate in the corresponding hanging box.   
  
"Ben has had an eventful past."   
"He was suspicious at first when he realized Jessica and I had met before." Nodding, Maz confirmed her suspicions. "Yes, as CEO of a nationwide known corporation there are reasons why he's like that." As Rey looked at her, the older woman shook her head. "He'd better tell you that himself."   
  
Before the brunette could understand, she frowned and frowned. "What do you mean?" Sighing, Maz left the kitchen and returned a little later with a magazine, which she left on the kitchen island before leaving the room again.   
Confused, she glanced at the magazine in front of her before her eyes widened in astonishment. The reason for this was that the dark-haired man's face was looking at her. Dressed in a dark and elegant suit, the face of Ben Solo smiled at her.   
  
"The guardian angel." she read with a murmur and turned to the first page.   
  
_"Ben Solo's path was not just predestined, but the result of things that have happened to him. As the son of Leia Organa, the former senator from New York, he was actually predicted a future in politics. His grandmother Padme Amidala, who went down in the history of the country as the youngest senator, had already left her mark on the country for many years. She was the first woman ever to hold the office of a senator and thus paved the way for women, including her daughter Leia, to enter higher politics."_  
  
Rey's eyes wandered to a separate article describing the dark-haired man's family background. 

_"Where there is much ambition and success, envy and resentment are not far behind. In the case of Ben Solo's family, this goes back to his grandfather, high-ranking marine Anakin Skywalker. He served the government under President Palpatine in the great second war. In the following heavy coup attempt of some renegade Marines, countless senators were killed in an attack in the legendary Coruscant. Among the victims was the very pregnant Padme Amidala._   
  
_As an act of revenge, Anakin Skywalker joined the plans of President Palpatine, who surprisingly was the only one to survive the glorious attack in Coruscant, under a new name and supported his plans to transform the country. Years of total oppression followed under the centralist Palpatine government, which transformed the country into a dictatorship under the continuing martial law._   
  
_Only with the appearance of the young Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa did the tide turn. Both infiltrated the dictatorship and helped ignite the spark of rebellion in the two most important areas. As the daughter of Senator Organa, Leia had the opportunity to win over countless sectors of the country for her cause on a political level. Luke Sykwalker, on the other hand, used his military training with the elite force as an opportunity to get close to the supreme general Vader. What nobody knew anymore was that the general was no one less than the famous Anakin Skywalker._   
  
_After a failed attempt to kill Vader, Luke learned that Leia and he are the bodily children of Vader. When Palpatine learned of this, he did everything to destroy the young senator and to get Luke to join his cause to continue the centralistic government._   
  
_Since Vader didn't want to kill his own son and felt betrayed by Palpatine, he took it upon himself to destroy the dictator - dying himself in the process._   
_Under the leadership of the former rebels, our country returned to democracy. Contrary to all expectations, Leia Organa did not become president, as she preferred to continue as senator. Luke Skywalker, in turn, retired from the military, found his calling in faith and retired completely from politics._   
  


The brunette turned the page and was confronted with the image of a full bearded, graying middle-aged man. "I've seen him before." she muttered as the pastor from a nearby church reminded her. "Pastor Skywalker, of course," she added and turned to the next article where she recognized another picture of Ben Solo.   
He was standing next to a windowsill, both hands buried in his pockets, his gaze seriously turned to the camera.   
"The man behind the mask." she read the headline.   
  
_"In the final years of the rebellion, young Leia Organa met her brother's senior soldier and best friend, Han Solo. He personified as what the young woman and politician was not. His passion was for vehicles and flying machines, especially those that could reach fast speeds._  
  
 _Less than a year after the end of the Palpatine dictatorship, their son Ben Solo was born. He grew up far away from the public, in complete isolation. Fearing that their son could become the target of hostile attacks and kidnappings, the young man was forbidden to attend public school. Until he was sixteen years old, Ben had been taught by various tutors. One of them had been a man named Snoke. In the absence of his parents, the dubious Gideon Snoke took advantage of the opportunity and introduced the descendant of Anakin Skywalker to the benefits of a dictatorship and the associated belief that, as the son of a political family, he had a duty to ensure that society was shaped - with the help of medication._  
  
 _Secretly, Gideon Snoke had founded a pharmaceutical company, the First Order - with the aim of finding drugs for incurable diseases. Contrary to his mother's wishes, Ben joined Snoke at the end of his education and rejected a career in politics. He became involved in his teacher's company and broke off all contact with his family._  
  
 _When old supporters of Palpatine staged another coup, a poison was released in an attack where Han Solo and Leia Organa were poisoned. Believing he could help his father, he gave him the miracle cure that Snoke was working on. Against all expectations Han Solo died the same night. In his rage, he struck down all the alleged co-conspirators of the government in the name of Kylo Ren and thus made it possible for Snoke to reach the political top._  
  
 _Against his better judgment, he thus became guilty of a new kind of indirect dictatorship, where people suffered from the political machinations. When he discovered that his uncle was tortured by the secret police, he began to question the system behind Snoke until he met his mother - who was actively working against Snoke in exile._  
 _Secretly, he joined her movement and brought Snoke before a court, which, through a trial, deprived him of his presidential office and has been sitting in a maximum security prison ever since. But the price of the win was high, because Leia Organa died for unexplainable reasons - Snoke is accused behind closed doors._  
 _To make up for the atrocities, he founded his non-profit organization to help all victims of Snoke's machinations. Furthermore, it brought back all the arts, like acting, which were forbidden under Snoke._  
  
 _Except for the annual fundraising gala for his organization, Ben Solo keeps a low profile, especially in his private life. It is only known that four years ago he married the famous photographer, Jessica Pava, in an intimate ceremony and at some point in the last few years he became parents of a son. . That the existence of his son became known at all was thanks to a paparazzi who had sold the photos to a gossip magazine at a high price._  
  
 _Ben Solo then sued the magazine and, with the help of the damages, set up a new department dealing with persecution and bullying. To this day, neither the name nor a picture is known of their son, as the CEO is very scrupulous about his privacy."_  
  
 **Note from the press department of "Arts Against Abuse And Violance"**  
 **Mister Solo has agreed to this report only on the condition to draw attention to the upcoming fundraiser and to clear up some rumours of his origin once and for all. He will not be giving interviews in the future."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter - Safe (Nico Santos)


End file.
